Sonic's Interpretation of the Legend
by jakeroo123
Summary: A Legend, re-told... And re-interpreted by Sonic characters. When Sonic and Tails insert themselves into the Legend of Zelda, taking up the role of the heroes of the series and re-interpreting the story their own way, what happens? Currently: The Wind Waker
1. Introduction

**Sonic's Interpretation of the Legend  
**

* * *

"... So you're saying it doesn't make chili-dogs?" Sonic asked.

Tails sighed, "No... Not real chili-dogs, anyway. It's a virtual reality adventure simulation whatever... We can have virtual adventures to train out skills, and only a few minutes will pass in the real world."

"Hmm..." Sonic scratched his chin, "Interesting... So, if I've got this straight, we can practice adventuring from right here?"

"Yup," Tails affirmed, "What's more, we can do it with pre-existing stories. Stories that already exist, with some characters being replaced by the people we know based on our own perceptions of them."

"Considering the dreams I have, pretty warped perceptions," Sonic joked.

"Well, that just makes it more interesting, doesn't it?" Tails grinned, "Of course, there are other things we can do to make it more interesting... I'll get to that later, though."

"Alright," Sonic said, "So... How do we fit into pre-existing stories?"

"We'll fulfill role closest to who each of us is in the story," Tails explained, "We'll fit into it, though the role will change a bit to fit us, too. The machine won't force you to live through an adventure as the opposite gender, for example. And if, well, there's no role for us, the machine will invent a new role or have us share a role."

"Well, that's good... Hmm..." Sonic said, "What if... Well, what if we wanted to mix things up a bit?"

"Easy," Tails grinned, "That's going to happen anyway. The machine isn't perfect, and it fills in the blanks with our own memories and perceptions."

"Hmm..." Sonic said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Fire it up!"

"Alright!" Tails grinned again, "And I have just the place to start..."

* * *

**Contents  
**

**2: The Wind Waker**


	2. Happy Birthday

**The Wind Waker**

**Happy Birthday  
**

* * *

"Big brothers!"

Sonic yawned, waking up to see that he was on a wooden platform, with a fence around the edge and a roof on top. A few feet away he could see Tails, still sleeping, in orange pants, a blue shirt with a strange white bird on it, and sandals; and the light hit him in such a way that he almost seemed cartoony. Sonic mentally laughed before noticing that he was wearing the exact same thing, and that the light was hitting him weirdly too.

"I knew I'd find you two here!" Sonic turned to see what appeared to be Cream the Rabbit, though her dress was a lot longer. And a darkish blue. With a skull and two flowers on it. And the light was still being weird.

Sonic thought it was probably best not to ask on that one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tails yawning and waking up.

"Did you forget what day it is, big brothers?"

"Yes, I forgot," Sonic sighed, "Tell me what today is."

"It's your birthday! You'd better get home before Tails notices Grandma forgot to get him a present again!"

"Wait, what?" Tails asked.

"Nothing," Cream smiled, "Go on, go get your present from Grandma!"

"... Right," Sonic said, noticing a ladder leading down off of the platform, "Let's go, Tails."

Tails nodded, and the two began climbing down the ladder. At the bottom, they found themselves standing on a wooden dock connecting the wooden platform, now revealed to be a watchtower, to an island. From their location, there was only two islands visible, both containing grass, houses, and each having its own grey mountain. On top of the western mountain was a forest, and a hanging bridge connected the two mountains.

"So..." Sonic trailed off, "Where are we?"

"Outset Island," Tails said, looking at his clothes, "Hmm... We both seem to be replacing Link, and Cream's Aryll - That's our little sister, by the way. This is Outset Island. See the westmost house? That's where our grandmother is. By the looks of things, you're also younger. Around nine. Makes sense, because that's how old Link is."

"Alright," Sonic said, rubbing his chin as they walked down the wooden dock, "What's with the ocean?"

"Oh... Right. Well, this entire world is covered by an ocean, with just little islands poking up here and there."

"WHAT!"

"Shh!" Tails shushed Sonic as they started walking across the bridge between the two islands, "I thought it'd be a good exercise, you know. An adventure where you have to think outside the box. Also, the lighting - This entire world is cel-shaded, so it's cartoony."

"JUMP!" In the middle of the bridge, there was a small stone island holding a little kid, "Jump jump RUPEES!"

"... He wants us to jump and get the rupees on the other little islands," Tails said, pointing out a few taller stone islands nearby.

"... The gem things?" Sonic asked, "Alright then..." Sonic jumped up, and quickly collected them. He and Tails then continued on their way.

"Well, that was weird."

"Eh. It'll get weirder," Tails said, before leading Sonic into the wooden house furthest from where they started.

The inside was quite simple: There was a main room, a kitchen, and a ladder leading to a small room upstairs.

Tails started climbing the ladder, Sonic close behind. At the top, there was a tiny old woman with a red dress standing in front of a shield on the wall.

"Sonic... So nice to see you," she smiled, "I can't believe you're finally old enough to wear these clothes... You're finally a man. Here."

She handed Sonic a folded-up green tunic and hat.

**DA NA NA NAA! You got the Hero's Clothes! They look like they might be a little warm for this weather.**

"Don't look so disappointed. I worked hard on these. They're the same sort of clothes the hero of old wore, so wear them with pride! I can't believe you're finally a man... Happy ninth birthday, Sonic. Oh, Miles... I didn't see you there, sweetie... Well, I have a present for you too... Hold on. These are special clothes... made of a special fabric that only the honest can see!"

She handed Tails nothing.

**DA NA NA NAA! You got the Hero's New Clothes... What the...? Wow! They're really light... They exist, though, your Grandma did NOT forget to get you a present! Nope! No way! No how!  
**

"Cream has a present for you, Sonic. You should go see her at the lookout tower."

"Right..." Sonic said, as he and Tails jumped to the floor, "Okay, first question: Who the heck tells a nine-year-old boy he's a man?"

"Her," Tails pointed to Grandma.

"I see... Second question: What the heck was that 'DA NA NA NAA!' stuff?"

"It's a video game. Probably best not to think about it too much."

"Right," Sonic said, "Let's go find Cream now..."

Back at the wooden tower, they found Cream looking through a telescope.

"'Hoy, big brother!" Cream greeted Sonic, "Did Grandma make that outfit for you? Wow! Cool! You look just like the hero! I've got a birthday present for you, but you can only have it for one day!"

"Not really a present then, is it?"

"Just close your eyes and hold out your hands..."

Sonic sighed, but complied. Something long and then was set in his hands. He opened his eyes to see...

**DA NA NA NAA! You got the Telescope! This is your sister's most precious belonging. Treasure it dearly! Set it to Y, Z, or X and use by pressing whatever button you set it to. Do it now, and see what you can see! Not that you'll ever need to use it again...**

Sonic didn't bother asking about Y, Z, and X, and just looked through the telescope.

"Ooh! Ooh! Try looking at our house!"

Sonic sighed, and focused the telescope at their house. He saw a red mailbox in front, and a strange bird-human hybrid next to it.

"That postman looks weird, huh? I hear he's descended from _fish_..." Cream's rather dark tone at that word made Sonic and Tails rather uncomfortable.

Said postman began freaking out over something in the sky. Sonic looked up, and saw a giant bird black bird with oddly colorful plumage holding something pink. He then heard the sound of a cannon, and looked to see a pirate ship shooting at the bird. He followed one of the cannonballs to the bird, and saw it hit, causing the bird to drop the pink thing in the forest on top of the western mountain.

"Oh no! Sonic, Tails, you have to go save that girl!" Cream said, "Go get a sword from Shadow! That way, you can save her and... Stuff."

Back on the ground, Sonic decided to ask Tails something.

"... Wanna bet that girl was this world's Amy?"

"Probably," Tails said, and giggled, "Amy as a pirate, I can see. But Amy as... Heh heh... I'll tell you later. Don't want to have too many spoilers."

"Alright. What's with Shadow?"

"He's replacing Orca... The guy who teaches us how to use a sword," Tails said, "Come on, he lives next door to us... In that house with the ladder."

"Lead the way, bro," Sonic smiled.


	3. It May Help You on Your Quest

_**TatlTails:** Cool. That's from Smash Bros - Recent statements confirm that OoT Link is nine when he starts his journey, which means that Wind Waker must start on Link's ninth birthday. To be honest, I don't really want Shadow to have that big a role... And who else could he be, anyway? At least this way he's a good guy.  
_

**The Wind Waker**

**It May Help You on Your Quest  
**

* * *

"Hey! Sonic! Tails!"

Sonic looked up at the person standing up on top of the house Tails said belonged to Shadow. The house's second floor actually had a sort of loft thing outside, and on top of it Sonic could see Silver the Hedgehog with a huge beard.

"Whoa. Didn't see that coming."

"Target me with **L** and press **A** to talk to me!"

Sonic just looked at him.

"Good, good, good job! Come on up if you need to know anything about this world! I study many things, unlike my dim-witted younger brother... All brawn and no brains, he is." With that, Silver walked into the door behind him, rubbed his head, and opened the door first before walking into it this time.

"Alright, then. That was odd. Let's go learn how to use a sword," Sonic said.

"Hmm..." Tails said, "Actually, let me do that. Link needs to hold the sword in his left hand even though he's ambidextrous, or people will complain a lot. And I'm ambidextrous, unlike you, so I'll have to do it. I can teach you to wield with your left hand during the journey for when we get the other sword."

"... Alright, fine," sonic sighed, before climbing up the ladder leading to the upper room.

Tails nodded, and entered the door on the ground floor.

Inside the room, Sonic found Silver. The room was quite a bit bigger on the inside, and had notes posted all over the walls, as well as shelves with pots.

"Ah, hello, Sonic! Nice to see you this fine day. I suppose you're here to-" The pots on the shelves fell to the ground and shattered, "WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN DOWN THERE! Anyway, I suppose you're here to learn about my life's work. Check the notes on the walls. Sonic nodded, and walked up to the first note.

_To be young is to know no limits to one's stamina. To be stronger, you must know yourself. The hearts in the upper left act as a, to put it fancily, life guage.  
_

Sonic looked up, confirming that there were in fact three red hearts up there.

_As one experiences hardships and trials, one will naturally gain more hearts. However, getting injured will cause one to lose hearts. This can be remedied by cutting grass and collecting hearts._

"... Yep, this place has weird rules." Sonic moved onto the next note

_Do not swim too long. When in the water, a round icon will appear at the bottom-left. I cannot be held accountable for what will happen if you allow it to empty._

"Rather hoping not to swim, if you catch my drift."

"That was a bad pun," Silver commented.

"Wait, what do... Wow, it was bad."

* * *

"Ah, young Master Tails," Shadow said, "I see that you've come to practice your skills with a sword. Good, good. Now, come at me with a horizontal slice! Just stand still and press **B**!"

Tails held the sword in his left hand, and swung horizontally.

"Good job!"

* * *

_It can be easy to get lost. When this happens, all you must do is refer to your area map at the bottom-left. You can zoom with **D-pad right**, or hide the map with **D-pad left**. The arrow in the top-right potion of the map indicates the wind direction, and the yellow arrow indicates yourself._

... Seriously, how obvious were people making it that this world was in a game? Sonic moved on to the next one.

_Press **START/PAUSE** to pause the game and check your quest status, collected items, and such._

"Start/pause?" Sonic asked, "Umm... How?"

"Here, I'll show you," Silver said.

* * *

"Now for the vertical slice! Hold **L** to target me, and press **B** while standing still!"

Tails held the sword up and swung it downward. The game suddenly paused, and Tails could see quite clearly on the green screen that all he and Sonic had was the telescope. Sonic was also somehow standing next to him on... What were they standing on, exactly?

"... Huh, I wonder how Sonic managed to pause the game..."

Then it unpaused before Sonic noticed.

"Perfection! Now, onto our next lesson!"

* * *

_On the pause screen, there is a save function. Using it will allow you to save your progress, and not regret what you have done._

"How does that logic even work?" Sonic asked, before moving on to the next one.

_People say important things when you press **A** near them. Talk to everyone you meet to improve your relations with others._

"... I'll just ignore that one..."

_Watch **A** and **R** at the top-right of the screen to know what options are available to you._

"I seriously doubt this applies to me," Sonic said, seeing that in that area was a display of Gamecube buttons.

* * *

"Next is the thrust! **L**-target, then press **B** while moving forward!"

Tails thrust the sword forward.

"Ah, such nice button-pressing skills you have!"

"... This really should be a lot harder."

* * *

"Changing perspectives... Huh, money from grass, appears in the bottom-right," Sonic looked to see that he had fifteen rupees, "And... Don't stay up all night playing. Okay, seriously, does this try to keep any semblance of a fourth wall?"

"I've been meaning to install a fourth wall for awhile," Silver said, pointing to the gap where the fourth wall would be, "But I spend so much time studying, and not enough adventuring, that I was never able to collect enough rupees to afford one. After all, everyone knows that slicing down plants and pots like a maniac is the only way to earn money."

"... I'll just go now."

* * *

"Now, hold **B** to charge up a spin attack! Release **B** to unleash the spin attack!"

Tails sighed, and spun around with the sword.

"Beautiful! I have never seen such timing for the release of **B** in all my days! Now, for your final lesson, the jump attack! Target me, and press **A** to jump at me while swinging your sword down!"

Tails jumped at Shadow, bringing his sword down on the spear Shadow was holding.

"And now, the parry! Press **A** with-"

Tails rolled around Shadow, and hit his spear from behind.

"Good! Yes, yes, quite good! Wait, what's this? You need to borrow the sword to save a girl that fell into the forest? Ah, I see." Shadow winked.

**DA NA NA NAA! You accepted the Hero's Sword! Wield it with B. Use it wisely and carefully... You don't want to let down the kind old man who has entrusted it to you. Or maybe you do, considering he's trying to ship you with someone you've never met. I mean, seriously, what's up with that?**

Tails cringed.

"Now, young man, you go save this girl. Yes, hop to it! Say no more!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Go on, go!" Shadow said, pushing Tails out of the door, "Good luck!"

Outside, Tails ran right into Sonic.

"Hey, bro," Sonic said, "I see you've got the sword."

"Yep," Tails said, "Let's go!"

Sonic and Tails climbed up the eastern mountain, chopping up trees and grass to collect more rupees, bringing their total to thirty-three, and avoided talking so as to not make the chapter unnecessarily long. They crossed the bridge between the two mountains, and entered the forest on the far side.


	4. Piracy

_**TatlTails:** It's not like the Triforce - There's a constant reminder of the Hero of Time's age. This sort of custom (the age of which one comes of age) doesn't really get warped with time, not even in reality. I've checked what all of the sources saying Link's age in WW is 12 are - None of them are official. It's not like the Mario series. I'm glad you find it funny. They'll meet Amy in this chapter.  
_

_By the way, guest reviews can enter names again.  
_

**The Wind Waker**

**Piracy**

* * *

Sonic and Tails entered the forest. Tails immediately noticed the grass, and started slicing it up to collect Rupees. Sonic saw a weird blue pig-like thing wearing shorts and with a sword (Tails called it a 'Bokoblin') that tried to kill him, so he starting using it as a kicking bag.

"... This thing's kind of pathetic," Sonic said, as Tails finished off the grass.

"Well, for one, this game's not designed for our abilities. For another, it's the first enemy in the game. Of course it's going to be easy." Tails sliced it with his sword so that it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, "Come on, let's get going."

Sonic nodded, and the two continued searching the forest. After a few minutes, Sonic spotted the girl.

"Hey! Tails! Look, it's Amy hanging from that tree!" Sonic pointed to Amy, who was wearing a white shirt, blue vest, and white pants as opposed to her normal outfit, "Huh... She looks kinda younger."

"Probably is," Tails said, "Now, Bokoblins should appear in 3... 2... 1..."

Two Bokoblins appeared, and each brother quickly took one out.

This somehow caused Amy to wake up, and freak out at being in a tree. "Eek! Ahh! How do I... Oh, right." Amy righted herself and hopped out of the tree gracefully. She looked at Sonic, completely ignoring Tails.

"What's with the get-up?" Amy asked, looking at Sonic's green clothes, "You look like you jumped out of a history book. Well, whatever. So, this dump is where that stupid bird dropped me off?"

Suddenly, loud rapid thuds could be heard.

"Ah. My ride's here."

A fat purple cat wearing a green shirt ran into the clearing, "Miss Amy! Thank goodness we found you! When that bird dropped you on the mountain..."

"Mountain, eh?" Amy looked around, "How nice of it not to drop me in the ocean. Why don't we go repay our debt to it? What do you say, Big?"

"We're going to drop it on a mountain?" Big asked.

"... Not what I was planning," Amy said, scratching her chin, "But that is a good idea."

"What should we do with the green guy?"

"... There's a guy in blue here, too," Tails said.

Neither pirate noticed him.

"Eh, he lives here. We don't need to do anything with him," Amy said, "Come on, let's go." Amy and Big left the forest, Sonic and Tails following behind.

"Hoy, big brothers!" Cream waved from the bridge.

Sonic and Tails waved back, smiling.

Tails whispered into Sonic's ear, "Be prepared to get angry and jump off a cliff."

Suddenly, the bird from earlier flew out of nowhere and grabbed Cream off of the bridge, flying away with her.

Sonic... Prettymuch did exactly what Tails said a couple of lines up.

Amy grapped him as he was falling, and proceeded to call him an idiot in eighty-four different ways.

At this point, the screen faded to black and Sonic found himself and Tails standing on the beach.

"Lemme get this straight," Amy said, "You want to come with us (pirates) on our ship (filled with treasure stolen from our victims) to save your sister (who we really don't care about)?"

Sonic, not knowing what to do, nodded.

"Why should we?" Amy asked.

The postman that was freaking out earlier suddenly appeared just off-screen, "Well, it is your fault. From what I've heard, that bird has been kidnapping long-eared girls and taking them to the Forsaken Fortress. He probably saw Cream and thought 'jackpot!', even though he had you at first. You led him here."

Ignoring him, Amy continued, "I mean, come on! You don't even have a sword and a shield!"

"I have a sword," Tails pointed out.

Amy continued to act like he didn't exist.

"Get a sword and a shield, and I'll let you come along," Amy said.

Sonic and Tails walked towards Grandma's house.

"Weird," Sonic said.

"Definitely weird," Tails agreed, "I don't think the pirates could see me."

At Grandma's house, Sonic and Tails climbed the ladder to where they had seen the shield. It was gone.

"Sonic... Miles... Is it true?" Grandma asked, "Has Cream been... Kidnapped?"

"Yes," Sonic said sadly, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault... Here, take this," Grandma handed him the shield

**DA NA NA NAA! You've got the Hero's Shield! This is the legendary shield said to have been used by the legendary hero himself, though nobody's quite sure which legendary hero we're talking about. Maybe the one that saved the little elf things that hide rupees in grass and under rocks? Anyway, Hold R to defend yourself. You can also hold R to defend while L-targeting.**

"Go... Save Cream..." Grandma said, pushing them out of the house and locking the door. Sonic could have sworn he'd heard her scream 'PARTY!' and loud music start inside.

"... No comment," Sonic said as they walked back to the pirates.

"... You should probably hold the sword," Tails said, handing it to Sonic. Sonic held the sword in his right hand.

Elsewhere, people prepared their flamethrowers to go to war.

"... Um, hold it in your left hand, please," Tails said nervously.

Sonic shifted the sword to his left hand, and they continued walking.

The people put their flamethrowers away.

Sonic and Tails soon reached the beach where the pirate ship was docked, and Sonic showed Amy his sword and shield.

"Man, that thing's old. Careful, you might get splinters, and then we'll have to throw you overboard because you're useless," Amy said, "Come on, chop chop. Say your good-byes, and let's get going. Can't have you getting homesick, or we'll have to beat it out of you with various forms of martial arts. Are you ready?"

"Yup," Sonic said, "Let's go."

Suddenly Sonic and all the pirates were on the Pirate Ship. Tails had been left behind on the beach.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, "Come on!"

Tails flew over, and landed on the pirate ship.

"Hmph," Amy said, "We're not going back to get your friend. Tails, whoever that is, will have to stay on your island."

"He's right here," Sonic pointed to Tails.

"Oh, an imaginary friend. Aren't you a little old for that?" Amy asked, "Whatever. Go down into the hold where Charmy is."

Sonic nodded, and then remembered who knew how to use a sword left-handed. He handed it back to Tails on the way down.

"... Charmy as Niko?" Tails asked as they walked down into the bowels of the ship, "Really?"

"I have no idea who Niko is, so I say just go with it," Sonic said. They entered the cargo hold, which was filled with a few crates, a large button, and a door on the opposite side of the room from the door they'd entered through. At each and of the room, the floor was much higher than in the center, for some reason.

Charmy, dressed in a red and white striped shirt and a blue bandana, greeted Sonic, "Ahoy. I am Charmy, swabbie of the night! I disappear in darkness, move too quick for the eye to see!" Charmy jumped up, backflipping multiple times until he made a three-point landing next to the other door, "Now! You must cross the platforms! Press switch, platforms rise, but only for a short time! Get here before platforms fall, you passed pirate's test! You do it quickly, you get reward!"

Sonic crouched down and jumped across.

"Amazing! You completed it even faster than I could!" Charmy said, aghast, "Oh, what to do... Yes, a reward! Follow me through here, they won't miss this!"

Sonic and Tails followed Charmy through the door. Charmy pointed to a chest in the middle of the small room, and Tails walked forward to open it. Inside, there was a purple bag that seemed to be designed to look like some sort of monster.

**DA NA NA NAA! You got the Spoils Bag! You can keep the items you get from enemies in this handy pouch. It can hold up to 8 types of items. Even though that doesn't really make sense, shouldn't it be a limit on the total number of items and not how many types? Press Y, Z, or X on the Items screen to see what's inside. Press Y, Z, or X again to set and use one of its contents.**

"... FLOATING BAG!" Charmy screamed, running away.

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy yelled from above, "Come on up, we've - No, Charmy, the hold is not haunted. It was probably Espio just messing with your head by turning invisible again or something that happened because of one of the devices we stole."

Sonic and Tails shrugged, and went up to the deck. It was nightime, somehow, despite the fact that it had been morning when they'd left and they had only been gone for about five minutes.

"Hey! Sonic! Up here!" Sonic looked up to see Amy on top of the lookout, "Come see!"

Sonic climbed the ladder, Tails close behind.

"Charmy told me all about your stupid game with treasure. Espio's getting better, I didn't even see him move this time, and he's been training me even more than the others. Anyway, see that?" Amy pointed to an island with a huge stone fortress on it, "That's the forsaken fortress. It used to belong to a competitor of ours, but we have a policy for dealing with competitors that made quick work of them."

Sonic wisely decided not to ask.

"Looks pretty dangerous... My kind of place. You, on the other hand... Hmm, there are a lot of seagulls by that window. It's probably where your sister is. Now, how to get you there... I've got an idea!" Amy snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, Sonic found himself sitting inside of a barrel. Tails flew down from the lookout, and grabbed onto the back of the barrel.

"Don't look down," Tails said.

Sonic looked down to see that the barrel was on top of a catapult. Sonic started panicking, trying to escape.

"Aww, don't struggle. I'm sure it won't hurt," Amy grinned, "_much_... Anyway, Three!"

_Badbadbadbad! _Sonic thought.

"Two!"

_Hang on, haven't I..._

"One!"

_Bring it on!_

The catapult fired, flinging Sonic straight for the wall of the fortress at high speed.

_I take it back __I take it back ____I take it back_!


	5. Not Sonic's Strong Point

_**TatlTails:** Where did that information come from? Everywhere I've been able to find it was written in America with no input from Nintendo of Japan. Oh, no, other people can see Tails. It's just the pirates who can't. Eh, maybe, dunno how that would've worked, though.  
_

**The Wind Waker**

**Not Sonic's Strong Point  
**

* * *

Sonic and Tails slammed face-first into the stone wall of the fortress, sliding down the side of it and landing on the ground near water.

Unfortunately, Tails somehow lost the sword. After a few moments of head-rubbing and such, Tails broke the silence to tell Sonic about what they were doing.

"Okay, this is the Forsaken Fortress. You see all those spotlights? Avoid them and the guards. The point of this place is to not get caught. It's a stealth-based mission, okay?"

"... Not what I'm used to, but fine," Sonic said, "Let's go."

Before they could move, Sonic felt something vibrating in his pocket. Sonic jumped, reaching in to pull out a green rock on a string.

"Hey! Blue boy!" Amy's voice emanated from the rock, "I missed, and your sword's up on the tower. Sorry about that, but you gotta go get it now. I slipped this stone in your pocket, and it's no ordinary stone. Obviously, you can hear me through it, so, if you see **A** flash, take out the stone."

"So it's a magic cell phone?" Sonic asked.

"You could say that," Amy said, "But it doesn't come with a montly fee, and nothing we can do can make it get apps or send texts, and we're pirates. Give it back when you save your sister, by the way. Amy out."

"... So, you're not going to question why there's modern technology in a high fantasy setting?" Tails asked.

"Nope."

"... Okay then," Tails said, "Let's go."

Sonic and Tails climbed the stairs up to the main area of the fortress, they were immediately caught by a spotlight and thrown in a prison cell.

Tails sighed, "Break the pot on the bookshelf. That's the way out."

Sonic nodded, and broke the pot to reveal an easily-crawled through hole, "Security is tight here, huh?"

"Yeah," Tails said, "Exactly."

They'd walked about twenty feet down the hall when a big, stupid-looking pink pig with a spear (Tails called it a 'Moblin') caught them and threw them in the cell again.

After their second escape, they managed to get around forty feet down the hall before getting caught.

Then they got bored and just plowed through the Moblins quickly with their own abilities. They were soon able to each the outside of the fortress.

"Right," Tails said, "So, now... I'll fly up and disable the spotlights. You climb up to Cream and deal with any of the Moblins that come your way."

Sonic nodded, and rushed forward screaming.

Tails sighed, shaking his head. He flew up to one of the towers of the fortress to find a Bokoblin at the controls of the spotlight. Not even bothering to do this annoying part of the game as intended, he simply slashed it with his tails, and flew on to the next tower.

Meanwhile, Sonic had grabbed one of the Moblin's spears, and was currently using it as an effective weapon against any and all Moblins that stood in his path. He kept climbing stairs and ladders, finding it surprisingly easy to reach the area where the seagulls were. There, the outside pathway on the wall of the fortress became very small, so small that one would have to press themselves against the wall to get by.

Sonic jumped over the gap.

... That works too.

In this time, Tails had managed to disable another spotlight, and was currently fighting the last Bokoblin. He beat it, and flew towards the central tower to meet up with Sonic.

"Got everything?" Sonic asked.

"Except the sword," Tails said, "But it's right over there." Tails pointed to the large, flat area in front of the door into the fortress, which did indeed contain his sword and a green bokoblin. Tails rushed forward, grabbing the sword.

**DA NA NA NAA! You've got back the Hero's Sword you've dropped! Now you're in business! Take care not to drop it again! You don't want to go through another stealth-based mission, right? ... Not that you exactly followed the 'stealthy' part.**

In the same motion, Tails slashed the green bokoblin a few times, managing to defeat it without taking any damage.

"Cool, bro," Sonic said, "Now... In to find Cream."

Tails nodded, and pushed open the door. Inside, they found a simple wooden holding cell, with Cream and two other girls inside. Sonic ran forward, but before he was able to build any speed the giant bird from before crashed through the wall and snatched him and Tails.

"... You knew that would happen," Sonic said.

"Yup," Tails said, "Don't worry, we save her. But first, bad guy introduction."

The bird flew up, higher and higher to reach the top of the fortress. At the top of the fortress, Sonic saw a fat, familiar man in a black robe.

"Eggman?"

Eggman turned on the spot, "Eggman? How dare you call me such an insulting name! I am Eggmandorf!"

Sonic snickered.

"I was going to offer you some eggs, but now that you've hurt my pride I have no choice but to insult you back. MEANIE PINCUSHION!"

"Yeah, whatever, Eggmandork," Sonic said, bursting out laughing. Tails started giggling too.

"... Throw them into the ocean," Eggmandorf said, "Now."

_Aw crud,_ Sonic thought as he went flying through the air, _This will not end well._

The two splashed down into the ocean, falling unconscious. Right before he blacked out, Sonic saw a red shape moving towards them.

* * *

**... Stealth, that is.**


	6. Windfall

_**TatlTails:** I just checked Zelda Dungeon - They never make any mention of Wind Waker Link's age outside of the forums. Eh, it won't be as prominent as in the previous fic. I'm thinking the King of Red Lions will be himself, but act... Well, different. I'm not really sure Amy should be expected to give anybody credit.  
_

**The Wind Waker**

**Windfall  
**

* * *

"Sonic! Tails! Wake up, pull your self together, all that jazz."

Sonic and Tails woke up to find themselves lying in a small red boat with a dragon's head. They were inside a small cave filled with water and some sand at the sides, with the open sea stretching out behind them.

Oh, and the boat was talking.

"Coming to your senses? Good, you're both remarkably sharp. Oh, I startled you, didn't I? Because talking red boats are extremely common and not interesting at all."

"I'm not-"

"Don't fear. I'm not your enemy, even though that's exactly what you'd expect your enemy to say. I've been watching you since you left for the Forsaken Fortress. I understand how your desire to protect your sister could give you the courage to fearlessly stand up to anything... Brilliant idea you two had, going to the stronghold of the big bad, I must say."

"I think he's outdoing you on the snarky comments," Tails whispered.

"You saw him, didn't you? His name is Eggmandorf, as you are no doubt well aware. He obtained the power of the gods, blah blah blah, sealed away by the very power he wished to command. The seal failed, which is obviously something that needs to be explained. Tell me, Sonic, Tails, do you still wish to save your sister from him?"

Sonic and Tails nodded.

"Ah, a completely unexpected answer. Will you do anything to save her?"

Sonic and Tails nodded again.

"What a plot twist!" The boat said, "I'll be your guide. You may call me Knight Impossibly Non-lame Geezer Optional Fanboyism Radical Everlasting Delightedness Lionhearted Inigo Obviously Not Sarcastic, or King of Red Lions for short. Now, we must depart! After, of course, you two get a sail. Because, and this is going to be quite shocking, a sailboat needs a sail to sail. I've brought you far to the east of the Forsaken Fortress."

"How?" Sonic asked.

"This island has many merchants. It should be a suitable challenge for your sharp minds to find one to sell you a sail. Feel free to stock up on anything else you two might or might not need. After all, it's not like something bad will happen if you don't make good time."

"... Let's go, bro," Sonic said. Tails nodded, and the two left the cave to come to the beach of a small island. There was short grass all over, except for the beach, and the most notable feature of the island was that there was a town covering most of it, largely on higher ground than the rest of the island.

"Follow me," Tails said. He led Sonic up one of the ramps leading into town, but kept walking to a small door in the wall rather than going up the second ramp that led into town. He opened the door into a dimly-lit stone room, containing a few pots, a pressure switch, and a jail cell with an odd little man wearing an odd green suit inside.

_"Oh my, oh dear,_  
_They've locked me in here!_  
_They think I'm crazy,_  
_Dad thinks I'm lazy,_  
_Please help me out,_  
_Don't make me shout!"_ The strange man sang.

"... How are we sure you aren't a dangerous criminal?"

_"By the name of that pot,_  
_I surely am not!"_

"He isn't," Tails whispered to Sonic, "And we have to let him out to advance the plot, anyway." Tails walked over to the pressure switch in the corner, and stepped on it.

_"Thank you, thank you!  
Thanks a bunch, woohoo!  
I'll give you a gift!  
I need a lift,  
Don't worry about me,  
I'm the marvelous master T!"  
_

Tingle handed Sonic a rolled-up map and Tails a green Game Boy Advance.

**DA NA NA NAA! You got Tingle's Chart! What kind of chart could it be? Head out to sea, then press D-pad up and check your charts to find out! ... Just a warning, it's kind of lame and stupid.**

**DA NA NA NAA! He gave you the Tingle Tuner! If you get stuck or need a quick hint, connect a Game Boy Advance to your Nintendo GamecCube to talk to Tingle! After connecting the Game Boy Advance to Controller Socket 2, 3, or 4, set it the Tingle Tuner to Y, Z, or X to call Tingle! And, since you're actually in the game, you don't need to connect it to the Nintendo GameCube! Though I fail to see why you would want to talk to him anyway...**

"... Who are you?" Sonic asked._  
_

_"Tingle is my name,  
Maps are my game!  
The name is Tingle,  
Listen to my little jingle!"_

"... Right, that doesn't tell me anything about you."

_"Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-limpah!"_ Tingle sang, spinning around and throwing sparkles, "These magic words are copyright of Tingle. Unauthorized usage of these magic words is punishable by law. Reasonable rules and restrictions apply. For more information, please visit Tingle Island."

"Wait, what?" Sonic asked.

_"The magic words are mine,  
Steal them and you'll pay a fine!  
Tingle's off to his island,  
Leaving as he waves his hand!"  
_  
Tingle left, waving.

"Okay, that was seriously weird," Sonic said.

"Just wait until later in the game..." Tails mumbled.

"So, what now?"

"Well, there's a maze in there with a camera in it," Tails said, pointing to the cell, "See that crate in there? We push it out of the way."

Sonic nodded, and walking into the open cell door to push the crate out of the way. Tails crawled into the hole, and motioned for Sonic to follow him. Sonic did so, though he quickly lost track of where they were due to not being able to see through two large yellow feather (or rather fur) duster-like objects.

While crawling through the tunnel, Tails picked up five rupees. They eventually came to a room with skulls and a treasure chest inside, which Tails opened.

**DA NA NA NAA! You got the Picto Box! Set it to and use it with Y, Z, or X! It can hold up to three pictographs, three times as much as the previous model! Press R to view your pictographs.**

"... The previous model sounds really lame," Sonic said.

"It was," Tails agreed, "Now, back into the maze... We're going to get caught by the rats on purpose this time!"

Tails crawled into the maze, and Sonic had no choice but to follow. Within a few minutes, they'd fallen through the floor after an explosion, and landed right on top of the King of Red Lions.

"Oh, I see. Well, that was impressively quick."

"We don't have it yet," Tails said, jumping onto the beach, "We got blown up by a rat."

"Smart of you," The boat said as Sonic and Tails left. The two went up both ramps this time, and soon reached an outdoor shop run by what appeared to be an Eskimo.

"Oh, dear me... My story is a strange one. You see, I come from across a cursed sea. My ship was ripped to shreds by a storm, and the only thing remaining is the sail. The people here are not interested in it, even though it would help them travel the seas... Will you buy it from me?"

Sonic nodded.

"Thank you! That'll be 80 rupees. I can use it to start my new business!"

Sonic checked how many they had - Surprisingly, just enough. He handed the Eskimo some of them, so that he and Tails had four left.

The man grinned, and handed Sonic a sail with a strange blue design on it.

**DA NA NA NAA! You got a boat's sail! Set it to Y, Z, or X, then use it while on your boat to sail across the sea. Press A to put it away. You know, I don't even have a comment about this thing... It's just a sail. Better head back to the King of Red Lions.**

"Thank you, Mr. Narrator, I couldn't figure that out," Sonic said, before he and Tails began walking back to the King of Red Lions.

* * *

"Ah, so I see you've got the sail. Very well. We'll leave for Dragon Roost Island to the east immediately. Get in," The boat said. Sonic and Tails complied.

"Alright... Here goes," Tails said, taking out the sail. Suddenly, a mast shot out of the center of the boat, and the sail attatched itself to it. They took off for the west, going who knows where. Well, actually, Tails and the King of Red Lions know...


	7. Title Drop

_**TatlTails:** It just calls him a young boy - Doesn't mention exactly how old he is or his birthday at all. Ah, so Tingle is liked here, yes? Good... Good... Well, yeah, it was never necessary... Still, though, it's a nice ingredient in the anachronism stew.  
_

_**neonspeedsonic:** Oops. Looks like I may have accidentally replaced Chapter 5 with Chapter 6 when I added Chapter 6... The reason nobody saw it is because they read it before I added Chapter 6, when it was what it was supposed to be. It's fixed now.  
_

**The Wind Waker**

**Title Drop  
**

* * *

After awhile of sailing, Sonic, Tails, and the snarky boat arrived at what appeared to be a tall mountain sticking out of the sea. On top of it sat a huge dragon, and their were strange round plants all around. There wasn't nearly as much grass as the other two islands Sonic and Tails had visited.

"This is Dragon Roost Island," The KoRL said.

"I wonder," Sonic said dryly, "Could it be named that because of the dragon on top?"

"No," The KoRL said, "Obviously, it was named by _Them_, even though _They_ are in a completely different timeline branch and from an alternate universe."

"... Timeline branch?"

"Explanations will come at a later point," KoRL said, "For now, know this: You need to find an item called Din's Pearl."

"... Right," Sonic said, "Let's go, Tails."

"Wait!" KoRL said, "Before you go, I have some random magical conductor's baton to give you."

**DA NA NA NAA! You received the legendary Wind Waker! By using this magical conductor's baton, you can borrow the power of the gods! Set it to Y, Z, or X and use it by pressing whatever button you set it to. To conduct, use the C stick to choose notes. Don't tilt the joystick to conduct in 3/4 time. Hold D- Pad Left to conduct in 4/4 time. Hold D-Pad Right to conduct in 6/4 time. Considering that they named the game after this thing, it's probably pretty important.**

"Thank you, Captain Oblivious," KoRL said.

Sonic and Tails walked down the beach to find a path that led up the mountain. There was a giant rock in the way, so Tails picked one of the blue spherical flowers and threw it at the rock.

"Bomb flower," Tails explained.

"... That doesn't make any sense," Sonic said, "Seriously? A bomb and a-" The bomb flower grew back, "Flower? And, look, it just grew back! That's gotta break the laws of physics."

"Well, so do we," Tails said, continuing onward down the path.

"... Good point," Sonic said, picking up the next bomb flower to throw it at the next giant rock.

This continued for awhile, until they met the bird-like postman that they'd met on Outset Island.

"Hi, Quill!" Tails waved.

"Tails? Sonic? Is that you?" Quill asked, "It is! You've traveled far for two with no wings... Though Tails' tails might provide some competition," he chuckled, "And your sister?"

"She..." Sonic trailed off.

"We didn't get her back," Tails said.

"... I see. I'm sorry about that..." Quill trailed off, "... Don't worry too much about her. She's stronger than she looks, probably hanging in just fine."

* * *

"... Now, you two will tell me," Eggmandorf looked pointedly at the Moblins, "How the little girl escaped."

"She was just so cute..." The first Moblin said, "So... Nice..."

"So you just let her out?"

He nodded.

"... Gosh, you're stupid. And you," Eggmandorf looked at the other Moblin, "Let him do this because...?"

"Moe think she look tasty."

"... Moe, there's something seriously wrong with you."

* * *

"Would you like to meet our chieftain?" Quill asked, "I've told everyone about you, and they're all quite worried."

"Sure," Tails said before Sonic could say anything, "That'd be nice."

"It's settled, then. I'll fly ahead and let them all know you're coming," Quill said, before doing just that.

"Hold on," Tails said, "Follow me." He jumped back down to the beach they'd landed on, and Tails led Sonic through a cave to reach the other side of the island. Tails flew Sonic over the water to a small shrine aways out.

"What's this for?" Sonic asked.

"So we don't have to do this later," Tails said, "See the symbols on that? Those are notes for the Wind Waker. Just tilt it the same way as the notes with good timing.

Sonic did so.

**DA NA NA NAA! You learned the Wind's Requiem! ... What, you expect a big long explanation for every single thing? Sorry, I'm not handling this one. That's _his_ job.**

Sonic looked to the side to see a weird, green frog-like creature.

"Hello! I'm Zephos, see! So you two're the new Wind Wakers, see? Great, great, see! That tune you just learned lets you pick the direction of the wind, see? Also, watch out for my brother Cyclos, see? He's upset about his monument being broken, see? Give him a talking to if you find him, see? Goodbye, see!" The frog thing flew away.

"... Okay, that was officially the fourth-weirdest experience in my life," Sonic said, "What's with all the 'see'?"

Tails shrugged, and flew Sonic back to the path. They continued down it, coming to a door into the mountain itself.

They walked in on a small meeting, with Quill telling a few other Rito about them.

"Figured out why he's angry yet?" A Rito with an odd red piece of clothing asked. Quill shook his head.

"Ah, Sonic, Tails!" The Rito said, turning to them. Sonic assumed that he was the chieftain, "Quill has told me about you. A troubling tale, yours is... Tell us if you need our help, we'd be glad to help. Currently, however we have our own problem in the form of the raging dragon you no doubt have noticed. He's normally quite friendly, but something appears to have made him angry. Unfortunately, we must approach him so that the young ones can obtain their wings. Quite a predicament, our very way of life may be threatened if this continues. So, as chieftain, I can't do anything until it's fixed. Will you wait until it is?"

"... How about I fix it?" Sonic asked.

"No, no, that won't do!" The chieftain shook his head, "No, no. I know you are brave, but that is a foolish idea. Though... Hmm... brave... Ah! Will you go talk to my son, Komali? Share some of your courage?"

"Sure," Tails said, before Sonic could say anything.

"Thank you! We'll do our best to solve the situation as quickly as possible. One more thing... In one of the upper rooms, there's a young girl with something for my son. Please get it from her, and give it to him"

"Also, you can have this," Quill said, handing Sonic a delivery bag.

**DA NA NA NAA! You got a Delivery Bag! Finely crafted bags like this are used by Rito postmen everywhere! With so many pockets, it can hold many items. Mostly stuff from the trading sequence, you should do that, by the way. Select it on the Items screen and press Y, Z, or X to see what you have inside.**

"Thanks," Tails said, and grabbed Sonic's arms to fly him to the upper levels.


End file.
